Iceberg
The Iceberg is a hidden room in Club Penguin Rewritten, located north-east of the island. As the room is surrounded by water, the iceberg cannot be accessed by walking from another room and can only be accessed via the Map or teleportation. It is home to the Aqua Grabber mini-game, allowing players to travel underwater and find treasure. In celebration of the Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party, it was possible for the iceberg to be tipped, though it no-longer can be. Parties and Events 2017 *During the Puffle Party 2017, the Iceberg was the domain of the pink puffles. There was also a trampoline and many pink balloons. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017, the Iceberg itself was not decorated. There was just a rainbow coming from the island. *During the April Fools' Day Party 2017, the Iceberg became a large collection of ice cubes in a large bucket with a wooden stick banging it. An image of the Aqua Grabber 3000 was placed with a toothpick. *During the Music Jam 2017, a wooden deck surrounded the Iceberg with a snow cone stand on it. The Penguin Band was playing at a stage that was set up here. However, on the first day of the Music Jam, the wooden deck was gone and the Penguin Band wasn't playing. *For the Water Party 2017, the Mega Whale was placed at the left side of the Iceberg. *At the Festival of Flight 2017, you could see the island in the distance floating with the help of the Island Lifter 3000. *During The Fair 2017, the iceberg became a colorful ball pit. *During the time of The Great Storm of 2017, heavy rains poured down, leaving puddles. *At the Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party, the iceberg could be tipped over to reveal a dance floor, with speakers, and a special plaque. You could also collect the Blue Toque in the free items box. *Penguins could spot the Aurora Borealis (known famously as the Northern Lights) at the Iceberg during the Halloween Party 2017. *During Operation: Blackout, the sun was blocked out by Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. Trivia *It is the only regular room in Club Penguin Rewritten that is not connected to the island. *Despite being hidden, it is probably one of the most iconic rooms in the game. *If 30 penguins drill on the iceberg at the same time, the Berg Drill! Stamp is earned. *The iceberg was originally found in 2006 on the original Club Penguin. Gallery Parties 2017 Puffle Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Iceberg.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Iceberg.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Berg MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Iceberg.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Water Party 2017 Screenshot 129.png|Festival of Flight 2017 Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 9.08.09 AM.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Iceberg.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party Iceberg.png|Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party (when tipped) Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.10.23 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.39.46 PM.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigIceberg.png|Dig Out the Island Category:Room Category:Rooms Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Principal room Category:Principal place Category:Place Category:Secret Category:Places Category:Permanent Rooms Category:Secrets